


Much Ado About Casting

by Hydra_bitch_please01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst, Ben Solo is a Mess, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I promise, Karaoke, Minor Ben Solo / Paige Tico, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Miscommunication, Reylo endgame, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn, and a bit of a fuck boy, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_bitch_please01/pseuds/Hydra_bitch_please01
Summary: Despite never having any intention of being an actress, Rey's life gets turned upside down when she does her friend Rose - the creator, showrunner and lead actress on a television show - a favor. She assumed taking a small role on Rose's show (aptly named Women) would be a one day job. Oh, how she was wrong. She quickly ends up working adjacent Rose, her best friend Finn and the whole cast - Maziah Kanata, Kaydel Connix, Armitage Hux and Benjamin Solo - and somehow holds her own. But complications arise when Rose takes her aside and tells her of her new plot: Her character, Kira, knew Solo's character and, in fact, had a complicated and tumultuous romantic relationship with him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For fun I started writing what I believed would be two different silly one shots full of miscommunication... But because it's me I couldn't leave it like that, so I combined two stories and added a whole lot of background and plot and here we are! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but I expect at least 7 or 8, maybe more. I'm long winded after all lol. Anyway, I have the first three chapters written so I hope to update weekly! 
> 
> Thank you soo much to JaneNightwork for betaing I love you 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

After spending a god forsaken number of hours in a makeup chair Rey was being ushered into a limo by a bodyguard - one Rose insisted on providing, but Rey felt was overkill. “Thanks,” she mumbled awkwardly as she slid into the car, her legs restricted by the silver beaded Chanel gown she’d chosen for the night. He slammed the door closed behind her and sat up front with the driver. It was an odd feeling being in the back of a limo alone. It was something she’d never imagined happening. Yet, it was. 

_ Weird. _

Sitting in Los Angeles traffic was the hardest part so far. If only it would continue to be the most difficult part of her night. She knew it wouldn’t. Rey’s mind wouldn’t let her forget it while she sat in the back of a quiet limo looking out the window at the six lane highway littered with cars. Rey’s leg refused to stop bouncing up and down. Her nerves were eating her alive. Her thoughts betraying her every second. When the red carpet was finally in sight she exhaled slowly. Once it was their turn, the limo stopped and the bodyguard opened her door for her. Steeling herself, she tried her best to gracefully slide out of the limo, swiveling her legs outside the car until high heeled clad feet touched the ground. 

Instantly, she was greeted by cameras flashing in her face as she quickly found Rose on the red carpet only a few steps in front of her. Smiling wide in relief at finding someone who’d been here many times before, she made her way to Rose while attempting to ignore the people yelling at everyone. The number of people around was intimidating, and although she felt comfortable on a stage in front of large audiences, this was a whole other thing. Rey wasn’t used to red carpets, nor being on a widely known television show that just so happened to be up for a few awards tonight. Actually, five.

“Rey!” Rose said happily. Finn smiled at her from his spot next to Rose, his hand on his girlfriend’s waist.

Rey slipped through the crowd - smiling politely at a couple of people who recognized her before greeting her friends - and hugged Rose tightly. The woman looked stunning in a bright red gown Rey had noticed the second she saw her on the red carpet, but she also looked comfortable under such attention. Something Rey was not. 

Cameras flashing, she whispered, her voice hitching slightly in fear, “Don’t leave my side.”

Rose bit her lip in a silent laugh. “Come on. You can stay with Finn and I. Ben and Hux are around here somewhere.”

Rey and Rose detached from each other to face the cameras as all three of them posed for a minute before continuing to walk down the carpet. Rey caught up with Finn and whispered in his ear, “How do you do this every year?”

Finn looked down and smiled, his charming self showing through. “Just act like you like it, you’ll be fine.” 

Rey hummed as a photographer yelled for a photo of just Finn and Rose - a hit couple both on and off screen. She stepped aside to give them their moment as Finn’s words washed over her. 

She smiled, focused on her posture and kept her face tilted in a way that everyone always told her looked good. She could do this. It was just acting, something she’d learned over the past year that she was quite good at. 

With no photographers supposedly zeroed in on her, she took the moment to look around. She noticed Phas standing farther down the carpet with some of her own cast and talking with a reporter. She saw many people she recognized from television and even more people she didn’t. Rey turned around and noticed a group of people crowded around a tall red headed man she instantly recognized was Hux. Two women, who were also on the show with her, were standing in front of Hux and chatting together happily: Kaydel and Maziah. Blonde hair up in a tight ponytail, Kaydel stood out in the group in a bright pink suit tailored to her every curve while Maziah, as vivacious and outgoing as Kay in personality, was in a sophisticated and classic gold dress that almost hugged her hips with understated makeup and a very short afro. Momentarily happy that she could catch up with her castmates and friends, who she hasn’t seen in months, her eyes were drawn to the tallest man in the group with dark hair and broad shoulders, his back towards her, that she almost stopped breathing. 

_ Game face _, she reminded herself as she purposefully inhaled deeply. 

She knew she’d eventually have to speak with Ben Solo, take photos with him and even, to her dismay, sit at a table with him for the entirety of the night. This wasn’t a surprise. However, it would likely be tense. She only hoped they could both pull themselves together enough to not fight in front of people; the last thing they needed was the media picking up on a “feud” between one of the show’s on screen “hot” couples. 

Ben turned around then as if he could sense her staring at him and froze. Thankful that the man had chosen to wear sunglasses, so she didn’t have to see him glaring at her with the force of a thousand suns, Rey’s mouth ticked up into a forced smile; all too aware that they were being watched. Grinding her teeth to keep as much discomfort off her face as she could, Rey noticed how good he looked in the black suit and bow tie. Sharp. Handsome. 

_ But he always is, _ she reminded herself, blinking quickly and looking away as tension tugged at her throat. 

They had finished filming this season months ago and she hadn’t seen him since that day. 

“Rey,” Finn said behind her, his voice soft and all too knowing. 

She cleared her throat and smiled wide, pretending just the sight of that infuriating man didn’t do something to her. 

Finn smiled smugly, his eyes only slightly concerned. Leaning in closer so she could hear him over all the yelling, he said, “We need to do group shots now that everyone has arrived. Rose is doing interviews. You gonna be okay?” 

Rey nodded, swallowing her nerves and looking at her feet. Grimacing at how painful the stilettos already were, she whispered, “Yes, of course. I’m -” As she was about to finish her thought Finn looked up and waved at someone. 

“He’s coming over -” he mumbled through a smile as he placed his hand on her back. 

Putting her acting talents to good use Rey grinned in what she hoped was an endearing and genuine way and pushed her chest forward confidently as four of her cast members walked towards her: Hux, Kaydel, Maziah and the elusive Benjamin Solo. 

Hux looked dapper, as always, as he walked up to Finn and clasped him on the back, ignoring Rey like he usually did.

“You look beautiful, babe,” Rey said as Kay hugged her.

Kay kissed her cheek in response before quickly wiping off any leftover stain on her skin. “You look so hot, I’d bend you over myself.”

Rey held in a snort as Kay walked past her to greet Finn as if she’d simply said Rey looked nice.

“Good to see you, Rey,” Hux said politely, if not with a little bite. 

“Oh, shut up.’ Maz huffed as she pushed through the group of chatting castmates to get to Rey. She hugged Rey tightly and nuzzled her neck for a moment. “Gotta give the Masira shippers something,” she teased against Rey’s hair as they pulled away. 

Teeth showing in a wide grin, dimples and all, Rey wiggled her eyebrows at Maz in understanding - after all the only reason she was cast on the show was to be Maz’s character’s new girlfriend. “How have you been?”

“I just finished a movie - I’m good,” Maz said, her glossy plump lips twisting into a soft smile. “You?”

“I’m great,” Rey replied immediately, her voice higher than normal. She internally cringed when Maz glared at her knowingly, but before she could say anything Finn was calling her over.

Suddenly, it was just Rey and Ben. She didn’t know how. Ben stood back a bit, hands in his pockets, as he inclined his head to Rey in greeting. 

“Hey,” Rey whispered tightly. Noticing him chewing the inside of his mouth she was unable to look away from his lips. She blinked in realization and looked behind him as she felt her cheeks heat. Hopefully the thick makeup covered the color. 

“Hey, guys!” Rose said, in her best work voice, as she walked over to them. “Come on.”

Everyone followed her without a second word. Finn stood next to her, Maz on her other side. Hux and Kay gathered next to them leaving Rey to stand next to Ben. Everyone was abuzz with the feeling of being nominated, talking excitedly to each other and laughing. Feeling Ben slide up next to her, the familiar yet tantalizing heat of his form touch her side was almost too much. His hand suddenly found her waist, his fingers barely adding pressure, as he leaned down and grazed his lips against her ear.

“This is when I say something witty and oh so charming and you fall apart laughing,” Ben whispered, his voice low and gruff. He didn’t pull away right away. His hot breath fanning against her ear set her skin on edge, her heart racing.

Playing the game, despite wanting to slap him, she turned around and smirked up at him as if they were close friends enjoying an inside joke. They locked eyes for the first time and her head started spinning. All she could see was the gentle glint in his sweet eyes that were alight with honey as he stared down at her like she was the only person in the world, his lips turning up into a gentle smile. Blinking in shock, she turned to the flashing cameras and put her arm around Kay, ignoring the way Ben’s hand burned against the thin fabric of her beaded dress.

They stood there changing poses once in a while until they were allowed to start moving down the carpet again. Rey walked away from Ben, trying her best to look casual as she kept as much distance from him as possible. Feeling like she could breath a little better she stayed next to Maz, posing with the woman instead. Besides Rose and Ben, Maz was the only other one she had scenes with on a regular basis and it showed in their friendship. Perhaps it was also all the late nights and awkward sex scenes they’d had to do together in her early time on the show. 

Keeping a smile plastered on her face she noticed Ben making his way closer and the carpet was nowhere close to ending. This was hell. Unadulterated hell. 

Rose’s assistant lightly tapped her on the arm. “You and Ben are doing interviews together. Only a few; Tara will guide you to them.” And with that she walked away, leaving Tara standing awkwardly next to Rey. Rey had never quite regretted coming here as much as she did in that moment.

She took a slow steady breath through her nose and turned to find Ben staring down at her, eyebrows furrowed. Holding in a sigh she saw Rose and Finn off doing interviews too. “Okay, I guess let’s do this,” she mumbled with a half smile. 

Jaw tense, he nodded. 

“Great!” Tara said, laughing nervously. “Follow me, please.”

Ben held out a hand and she internally rolled her eyes, taking his cue and following after Tara. She struggled in the heels slightly as they were absurdly high. It didn’t help that the dress was very form fitting, making her leg movements stilted. She managed well enough, somehow, without falling or looking like a fool. Ben sidled up next to her easily, his hand hovering over her back. The phantom touch a reminder of everything that transpired mere months ago, settling a curling well of anxiety, hurt and something else inside her gut. She pushed it down, denying it even existed, as she took Ben’s hand to help her up on the platform.

“Look, it’s Ben Solo and Rey Johnson!” 

Ben placed his hand hesitantly on her back as they stepped forward. Her breath hitched in her throat. 

“How are you both doing tonight?” a young blonde woman asked a little too enthusiastically. 

“Very well, thank you,” Rey replied for the both of them when Ben stayed silent. 

The woman eyed Ben, but second guessing herself turned to Rey. “You look beautiful tonight. Who are you wearing?”

“Chanel,” she said happily - that was one question she had the answer to. 

“It’s gorgeous.”

Rey nodded, thrilled to keep this interview as boring as possible. 

“How does it feel to be here tonight? To be apart of the nominated cast of _ Women _? This is your first time, isn’t it?”

Rey grin grew until her jaw hurt. “It’s incredible, to be perfectly honest. I never thought I’d be here alongside so many brilliant actors.”

“_ Women _is your first acting gig, isn’t it?” she asked, placing the microphone closer to Rey.

“Yes, it is actually. A happy accident. I was only supposed to be on one episode.”

“That’s incredible,” the blonde mused.

“_ You _ are incredible... On the show.” Ben’s voice was smooth, sincere. 

Smirking in surprise at the compliment she glanced up to find him smiling softly at her. Her cheeks burned as they locked eyes. 

“Both of you are wonderful on the show,” the woman continued, her smile widening by the second. “Fans really love it. And your characters have _ quite _the steamy relationship.”

Rey laughed as his hand stiffened on her back, but he smiled as well. She knew exactly where this was going - and so, apparently, did Ben.

“What’s it like to play such an intense relationship? The finale trended on twitter for almost a week after _ that _ scene.”

Choking on words, Rey froze. 

Thankfully, Ben took over. “It’s like every other scene. Sometimes uncomfortable. Often times awkward. But when Rose writes one it always serves a purpose. It’s important to do the character’s journey justice,” he answered simply. 

The woman nodded along politely. “Of course. Your chemistry is just so good fans can’t stop asking if it’s - well, if it’s _ more _,” she said coyly.

Ben’s lips twisted. 

“No, I’m sorry to all the hopeful fans,” Rey cut in, her voice oddly even. “We’re not together. Just co-workers.”

The blonde chuckled in a disbelieving manner, which made Rey grind her teeth, though her smile never faltered. 

The next twenty odd minutes went by in a blur of questions posed by people they’ll likely never meet again. _What was it like joining a hit show?_ _As a first time actress you can really hold your own on the show - How scary was it to join the cast? What is it like playing Kira and Ben? What about that hot scene, are we in store for more in season five? So, I have to ask, are Kira and Ben in love? Rey, I must know, is she going to respond? Will we pick up right where we left off? Are Kira and Ben going to find happiness in season five? Or is their off and on again relationship going to blow up?_

By the end of the interviews Rey was exhilarated and, yet, frustrated. If one more person asked her about that goddamn scene she was going to throw something; preferably the hulk of a man still standing next to her. But she doubted she could lift him, let alone throw him across the room like she was imagining, so she sighed and turned to the cameras a couple more times. 

A photographer yelled, “Ben, Rey! Over here!”

Ben stiffened next to her but pulled himself together more quickly than she did. Placing his hand on her hip, he ignored her stare and smiled for the cameras. Blinking in surprise that he’d chosen a “couples” pose, she turned slightly and jutted her hip out for the camera. In retaliation, or surprise, she didn’t know, his fingers dug into her skin - she forced herself to ignore the slight shiver that went up her spine. 

Seconds later, after a mirid of flashes, Rey was quickly making her way off of the carpet to find a bunch of her castmates as they made their way into the building. Maz, who looked stunning in a jewel tone gown, waved her over. A warm hand on her arm stopped her. “Can we talk?” Ben grumbled in her ear. 

Scoffing, Rey politely pulled her arm out of his grip and said, “No, Solo. You had your chance to talk.” Staring him down, a flash of anger, betrayal and rejection flew through her. “We’re done.”


	2. Six Months Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we back to how they meet! xD ahhh I'm so nervous about what you will all think! I love this story so much and am having so much fun writing it. Hopefully you'll all stick around! xoxo
> 
> And Thank you sooo much to my friend JaneNightwork for being the best bitch in town - your edits help so much and I can't imagine writing this without all of your feedback and having your ear to bounce ideas off of. I love you <3

Ben followed Phasma, glancing around. “What bar are we going to?” 

“Oh hush. Finn picked it. You’ll like it.” Her voice went up in pitch at the end, which made Ben more than uncomfortable. It made him deeply concerned.

He ground his teeth and forced himself to calm down. The second he had said yes to a night out, he regretted it; he had an early call time tomorrow morning and still needed to look over his lines one last time. Truthfully, Ben didn’t have time to go out tonight. In a perfect world he should have been at home and asleep by now. Phasma’s tone only made it worse.

If he was being honest with himself, Ben was surprised Rose was on board with the outing either since he shared scenes with her in the morning. Not to mention the fact that Rose was his boss. Being the showrunner and creator of the hit television show _ Women _tended to make Rose’s naturally bubbly personality more passionate on the verge of being fierce at times. Not bad, per say, just intense. He was the king of intensity, so it didn’t bother him. 

Others, well, they didn’t always go smoothly. 

His friend Hux’s time on the show hasn’t gone so well – their fighting ended with Rose writing a scene where she screamed at and bit him; she considered it justice for his fuckery. What was even better though, was that the scene became a fast fan favorite. It amused Ben to no end, especially considering Hux’s refusal to stop complaining about it.

With each step of his long stride, it brought him closer to the soft pounding of music in the distance. Phasma stopped in her tracks and raised her hands to wave two women over. “Finn and Rose invited some girls,” she answered, beating him to the question. “Finn’s best friend and Rose’s older sister. You know Paige.”

He nodded sharply in contemplation. He did know Paige. Intimately. A couple months ago in Rose’s trailer when Paige had visited them on set, they’d agreed to a no strings arrangement. Sadly, Ben didn’t have time for Paige tonight; he needed a buffer. Badly.

Looking around for the rest of his castmates, he hoped to see Rose or Maz - a woman who was almost as intense as him and even more gifted at calling out people on their bullshit. Maziah and Ben didn’t always get along, but he greatly respected the dark-skinned woman. She was a stunning mix of intelligence, toughness and snark in a way that was hard to come by. 

“Anyone else coming?” he asked hopefully.

“Nope. It’s just gonna be us four and Finn and Rose. Maz and Kaydel have plans. And Hux would rather die than be caught at a bar with us.”

Ben ground his teeth in frustration. Where the fuck _ were _Finn and Rose? Once Rose showed up, Paige would be distracted, but for now… Now, he was on his own.

“Hey,” Paige mused as she jogged over to them, the other girl following closely behind.

“Hey, where’s Rose and Finn?” Phasma asked, expecting them all to be together.

“Filming went long.”

Ben did a double take when he realized it was neither Paige or Phasma who spoke, the British accent tipping him off instantly.

“If I’m remembering correctly, it’s the sex scene, right?” Phas asked curiously, completely missing Ben’s change in demeanor.

The brunette girl was staring at Phasma in interest with the slightest of smirks. Her average sized lips were tinted pink with a light shine - a gloss, he assumed. She seemed to wear little else on her face. Maybe mascara. Her hair was up in a messy bun. _ Interesting, _ he thought to himself. _ Most girls going out in downtown Los Angeles try harder. _

“Yep,” the British girl said, clearly amused at the thought. “We all know Finn flounders a bit.”

The girls laughed. He took the moment of her distraction to look her up and down. She was wearing strappy flats that looked befitting of a grocery store or beach, not a bar, and a pair of jean shorts that barely covered her ass, the pocket liners sticking out slightly, over thin, muscular, tanned legs. Ben never understood that fashion trend; it seemed pointless as you couldn’t actually _ use _ the pockets. His eyes raked higher and were pleasantly surprised to see she was wearing an off the shoulder black crop top, scarcely covering a barely-there black lace bra. His eyes stopped on her stomach. The smooth skin was taut with a hint of muscle, possibly even a subtle six pack. His eyes then froze on her petite breasts and the words scrawled over them: calm your tits. _ A little small, _ he thought appraisingly. 

When his gaze reached her face he caught her staring at him with wide bright eyes, eyebrows practically disappearing into her hairline and lips quirked to the side in a repetitive motion - she was biting her cheek, he realized. It was cute. He didn’t know how he felt about that assessment.

He nodded to her once and smirked coyly - one of the only good things he’d learned from his father, the infamous Han Solo, growing up.

Meanwhile, Paige and Phasma were busy discussing something Ben couldn’t care less about.

“I’m Rey,” the British girl said while smiling at Ben.

“I’m Ben,” he replied curtly. 

“I know,” Rey said, biting back something. Likely a sarcastic comment or two about his face plastered on a movie billboard not far from here or perhaps she’d seen his show. Finn, her friend, was on it too, so it was probably the latter. In which case, she’d seen a hell of a lot of him.

Rose loved writing scenes with the female gaze; his pecs and ass had been on display in many a platonic and sex scenes alike throughout the years. The only thing he hadn’t shown was his dick, but just barely. It wouldn’t be the first time his roles had affected how some women approached or interacted with him. A shy knowing blush or a sudden seductive aggressiveness were becoming more and more commonplace. Ben wasn’t complaining though, nor was he stupid, for he knew his body was far more attractive than his facial features. There was a reason he spent far too many hours in the gym weekly. Rose was doing him a favor in that regard. 

He had too many moles and freckles, a disproportionately large nose and lips on a too narrow face with boring brown eyes and what growing up kids had referred to as “dumbo ears.” The simple fact that he kept getting scripts for what he’d consider quasimodo type roles simply reinforced his previous belief that he wasn’t “conventionally” attractive as some interviewers liked to say, sometimes even to his face. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Ben nodded, unphased by her comment, and looked around again, clinging to the hope that Rose would appear out of thin air to save him from himself. Well, Paige, actually. 

“They should be here soon. Let’s get some seats,” Rey said before walking ahead.

_ Finally, _ Ben thought bitterly as he followed Rey and ushered the others to join. 

“I need a drink. _ Now _,” Rey grunted as they crossed the street and took a left.

Paige made an amused sound in her throat. “Yes, you do. I can attest to this fact.”

“Something happen at work?” Phasma asked as she shortened her stride to match the other women.

“I hate working at the boutique,” she answered without further prodding. _ “ _ Hate it with a fury I cannot begin to describe. People are such twits and, anyway, I should be in a studio, not _ folding clothes _.”

“Remind me why you work there again?” Paige asked, almost laughing at the girls anger.

“Because I’m desperate for cash.”

“Valid,” Paige hummed.

Ben furrowed his brow. Was she an actor as well? Why hadn’t he met her sooner, if so?

The conversation ended abruptly when they turned the corner and the sight of said noise became apparent. Amidst restaurants was a small building with open windows, twinkle lights strung along the open patio and pop music blaring from inside it’s walls. Ben sighed as he followed the women towards a large table that would fit everyone in their party.

“Orders,” Paige yelled over the music with a wide grin from the other side of the table.

Rey rolled her eyes. “You know most of us can’t get drunk tonight, Paige. But I’ll have my usual and get Finn a chocolate martini. He’ll need a treat.”

Ignoring Rey watching him, Ben rolled his jaw when Paige looked at him with interest. He cleared his throat. “I’ll come with you.” He placed his hand on Paige’s back. “Come on.”

Guiding Paige to the bar, he took the moment to collect himself. Something about Rey unsettled him, but he couldn’t understand what or why. He needed to get away. 

Now.

**** 

Rey watched Ben and Paige walk away, his palm on her slender hip, and bit the inside of her cheek. A while ago Rose had mentioned her sister was hooking up with an actor, but she hadn’t mentioned a name. Since then she’d only ran into Paige on a handful of occasions, mostly parties, and never had a chance to ask her about it. Was she sleeping with Ben Solo? Were they dating too? 

Suddenly curious, Rey pointed to her friend getting them drinks. “Phas, are they a thing?” 

Phasma glanced in the direction of the bar where Ben still had his hand on her lower back. She snorted. “Not that I’m aware of, but that man will sleep with _ anyone. _ I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Rey nodded casually as she watched Ben’s hand place small circles onto Paige’s back while she talked to the bartender. Rey knew of his reputation - everyone did in Los Angeles. She knew _ a lot _ about Ben Solo, actually, the asshole and the actor, but she knew little else. 

Over the past few years, Ben Solo, the son of Hollywood royalty Leia Organa and Han Solo, and his career had taken off in spades. Although he only had a few award nominations under his belt, he was quickly becoming seen as a well known serious actor in important circles. Working with some of the most artistic and prestigious directors in film while also holding down his role on the celebrated Stars show_ Women _. The same show that her close friend Rose created and starred in along with her roommate Finn.

She’d heard a lot about Ben, very little good, mainly from Finn or Rose, but she’d never spoken to him before. Never met him. Thus, Rey resisted the urge to immediately judge the man, despite the stories she’d heard. Stories where Ben would scream bloody murder at people and even make production assistants cry when they did something minutely wrong. The man she had built up in her head, didn’t fit the man standing before her. While Ben didn’t exactly seem nice, he was quiet and well mannered, if not a bit cocky, but not _ mean _.

Something didn’t fit.

“It’s good we got here now. In an hour, this place will be packed,” Phasma said while flipping through Instagram on her iphone.

Humming, Rey slipped out her phone from a leather satchel to check her messages. Thankfully, Finn had sent a text, but so had her manager. She read Finn’s message and put her phone away. The last thing she needed right now was to hear what Holdo had to say; most likely another rejection. She smiled politely as Paige and Ben made their way back to the table, Ben whispering something in Paige’s ear that made Paige grin like a goddamn fool.

Rey held in a visceral groan at how responsive Paige was being, keeping a smile plastered on her lips. _ Yep. They’re most definitely fucking. _

Paige set down Rey and Finn’s drinks in front of her while Ben handed Phasma a beer. “I wasn’t sure if Rose would want a drink tonight,” Paige told Rey.

“Probably not much. She has to go in at four tomorrow, I think.”

Paige groaned in sympathy.

“So, is this a regular spot?” Ben asked as he sat down next to Phasma, Paige sitting on his other side.

“Huh?” Phasma sputtered, looking up from her phone.

Rey smirked at the tall blonde before glancing at Ben to explain. As she opened her mouth a slender young man in skinny jeans walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact and turned in her chair with wide eyes to see who was trying to gain her attention.

The table went silent.

“Hi, can I get your autograph?” asked the man with platinum blonde hair, holding an untouched white napkin and black pen.

Rey opened and closed her mouth, trying to decide what to say as an embarrassing blush crested her cheeks. 

“I’m a huge fan. And my friends over there dared me to come talk to you,” he added, pointing to a nearby table with a few other men. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but I knew they’d never let it go.”

Rey shook off her initial confusion and forced herself to grin widely at the man who looked a lot more like a teenager the longer she stared at him. “No, it’s fine,” she said as she took the napkin and pen in hand and signed it for him. He nodded quickly to everyone at her table, mumbled something to Phasma about loving her on _ Game of Thrones _ and thanked Rey again before he walked back to his own group of friends.

Paige snorted in amusement as Rey scrunched up her nose in irritation. 

“I really wish people would stop doing that,” she whispered when the guy was a safe distance away. “_ Anyway, _” Rey said, attempting to put that embarrassing moment behind her. “As I was saying. Every other Tuesday The Cantina has a karaoke night.” Rey’s smile grew wider as the word karaoke hit him, Ben’s eyes suddenly becoming saucers. “We usually all -” 

“_ Karaoke? _ Phas, why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded, cutting off Rey mid-sentence.

Phasma glowered at him, her gaze could make even a king cower at her feet. “Because,_ Ben _, I knew you wouldn’t come. You’ve been a hard ass lately. I figured a little light singing might help,” she quipped sardonically.

Ben looked like he wanted to tackle his friend, a cord in his neck bulging in tension. 

Rey did her best to choke down the spell of laughter that threatened to overwhelm her. “Don’t worry,” she teased, finally enjoying her night. “You don’t _ have _to sing. I’m sure Finn will happily cover for you.”

“You’re the _ only _ one at this table with a great voice,” Paige said bluntly. “Finn and Rose are fine, _ I guess _. They can at least hold a tune, but I truly suck… If anything, you’ll be the one to save us all. As you usually do.” 

“I have a fine voice, thank you very much,” Phasma mumbled under her breath before taking another sip of her drink. 

Paige ignored their friend and slapped Ben’s shoulder playfully to get his attention. “This girl can out sing _ anyone _, I promise you. Do what I do, just get on stage with her and literally no one will hear you over her voice. It’s foolproof. Either that or get stone cold drunk, then it won’t matter if you sound like a drowning whale… At least you won’t care anymore.”

Ben eyed her, his brows furrowed as he silently appraised her. Earlier, when they met and he’d done so it was almost cute how his lips pressed together in concentration as he openly checked her out. Now though, oh, it was anything but cute. His gaze was patronizing this time, which sparked an ember of resentment in her like kerosene to an open flame. His evident disbelief in her abilities pissed her off. Who the fuck did he think he was? Even if he had an angelic voice, she couldn’t believe the audacity of this man to cast her off so quickly. After all, she hadn’t even been boasting - Paige was the one who complimented her voice. 

“Finn texted me. They should be here any minute,” Rey said, her voice clipped. “I’m going to the bathroom.” She took a quick swig from her whiskey glass, enjoying the warm burn, and slammed it on the table before standing up and walking away without another glance in Ben Solo’s direction. 

The bathroom door slammed behind her and she quickly paced the room. 

Something about Ben Solo unsettled her, set her on edge. She barely knew the man and she felt like strangling him for one fucking _ look _. Rey didn’t know if he meant to be condescending, but it was. It fucking was. 

Maybe it wasn’t him, she realized with a twinge of annoyance. She was sick of men, in general, underestimating her in this damn business. Of being looked at as either a piece of meat or nothing. Of being expected to prove herself to every person she met within an inch of her life. Of being willing to literally and figuratively bleed for a singing career. The weight of it, the pressure of always _ trying, _ always putting herself out there and always being rejected, demeaned and belittled was too much. She was exhausted and beginning to believe them all - maybe Rey was a talentless nothing. She felt like she was flailing under water, the tide dragging her further until she couldn’t see anything but darkness.

Looking in the streaky mirror, Rey saw the sadness in her eyes she usually hid with ease. It was easy to ignore when she buried her feelings and her head in the sand and focused on working at the boutique. But then Ben Solo had to fucking walk in and throw in her face exactly what she was ignoring. And all he had to do was look at her to send her reeling. 

Setting her mind to it, her heart thumping in her ears, she nodded to herself. She’d prove them all wrong. She would show Ben fucking Solo how brilliant she was. She would make his jaw drop if it was the last thing she did on this planet. The little fucker, well, _ huge _ fucker, actually, wouldn’t know what hit him. And tomorrow she would call Holdo. She wouldn’t give up on her dreams because of a few assholes who didn’t see her worth.

Taking a deep breath to settle her conflicting feelings of fury and helplessness, she closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of her song list. She glanced at herself in the mirror and froze on the spot. Groaning, she shook her hair out of the bun that made her look like she was still sixteen years old - no wonder that fan recognized her - and set to work. 

When she woke up this morning she hadn’t thought about her looks much. She had grabbed a cute, yet slightly slutty outfit that would be comfortable at the trendy boutique with shitty air conditioning, threw her hair up in a bun and barely attempted her makeup by doing the barest minimum: foundation, powder, highlighter, filling in her eyebrows and adding a quick coat of lip gloss. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the barest of minimums, but it wasn’t a lot. Rey could do _ a lot, _ if she wanted. She was practically a pro at stage makeup at this point.

_ There. That’s better _, she told herself as she fixed her brunette locks into waves that hung around her face - much better for dancing. 

She dug through her purse and found her jet-black ink eyeliner and mascara and started winging out the black liquid line and thickening it to be more dramatic. She found a bronze cream shadow stick and quickly applied it to her eyelids. If she was going on stage, then she needed to look the part. It always helped her confidence and stage presence. In the time since she’d arrived in LA a few years ago, Rey quickly developed ways to differentiate herself from the “character” she played on stage. A way to mask herself from an audience. A way she didn’t have to completely bare her soul every time she sang. And that way was makeup. 

To finish off the look Rey threw on a quick coat of crimson red lipstick, the color of drying blood - a lipstick that she never wore off stage. 

This was about all the tossers who fucked with her life, she reminded herself. This was for her. To get back at all the assholes who’d recently fucked her over. The dick who broke his contract and ruined her shot at a single months back. The fucker who called her “little girl” when she argued to broker a deal for herself when she was in between managers. The producers who’d tried to take advantage of her in exchange for her voice on a duet with a famous name. And countless other shitty experiences Rey had being a young woman in Los Angeles trying to get a record deal. 

Once she finished with the last coat of mascara and added another coat of lipstick she grinned at her reflection. At least she was wearing large gold hoops and a thin black leather choker already. The crop top and ripped jean shorts worked too, especially with her black lace bralette showing. The added drama of her eye makeup and red lips mixed with her outfit gave her a sexy soulful rocker vibe. Perfect for what she had in mind for tonight.

“Fuck ‘em all,” Rey muttered to herself as she opened the bathroom door and proudly walked back into the bar.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT lol 
> 
> I'll try to update weekly, but we'll see. 
> 
> Until next time xoxo


	3. Bring Them to Their Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally onto the karaoke part of the night! :D So if you haven't heard the song Listen from the movie Dreamgirls or EXPRESS from Burlesque I'm dropping links here. You'll want to have an idea of the melody beforehand   
"Listen" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHjaHygfWHA   
"Express" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3NIBC4vKOQ

Ben blinked as he watched her saunter toward the back of the bar to the bathroom, his eyes landing on her plump ass. He wasn’t kidding earlier. It really barely fit in those shorts. An overwhelming urge to reach out and squeeze her ass shot through him, but his desire was tampered down by confusion. Rey seemed angry and he had no idea why. 

Paige’s hand on his arm pulled him from his thoughts. “Hmm,” he mumbled, glancing at the woman next to him.

“How was work?” 

He smiled at her. They might only be letting off steam together, but Paige was a good person. “Not the best,” he admitted quietly. It had been a long day.

She frowned in sympathy. “Sorry… You wanna come over tonight?” 

“I have to work early. I can’t."

She ran her hand up his neck and scratched his scalp while nodding. “Okay, I understand,” she said lightly before she went back to her drink. 

Ben licked his lips in thought, but quickly decided against going home with her tonight. He didn’t have time. He’d stay at the bar for two hours tops and then go home to memorize lines before getting a few hours sleep. As it is, he’d have to down a few cups of coffee to function so early. He couldn’t risk it further.

“Hey,” Finn shouted in excitement from the other end of the bar.

Paige, Ben and Phasma turned at the familiar voice. Finn and Rose were striding towards them, hand in hand, a happy bounce to Rose’s step _ .  _ The scene must have went well, he presumed.

“Hi,” Rose squealed as she embraced her older sister, letting go of her boyfriend’s grip. “Sorry we’re late.”

“No problem,” Paige hummed against her sister’s hair; Rose was a good head shorter.

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked as he looked around the bar for the brunette.

“Bathroom,” Phasma piped in casually between sips of beer. “She had a shit day at work. Probably just freshening up.”

“You got me  _ my _ martini,” Finn walked over and grabbed his drink, forgetting all about his earlier question. 

“Rey’s suggestion,” Paige said, now sitting back down next to Ben, her hand on his neck. She tilted her head at her sister and asked, “Did you want a drink? I wasn’t sure since you’re working early tomorrow.”

“I’ll stick with water. I have to finalize next week’s script in between scenes tomorrow.” Rose grinned and sat down across from everyone. “I’m just happy I could make it this week, speaking of which, Ben, you’re  _ here _ .” She slapped the table lightheartedly, her face widening in mirth. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

He groaned something unintelligible to Rose and bit back a shocked grunt when Paige slid her hand up his thigh, her nails dragging against his jeans causing a nice friction.

Rose laughed at his self-consciousness and went back to talking to the group as if that was a normal reaction for him. He was grateful for the reprieve from attention regardless. Paige continued to palm his crotch, which was quickly becoming painfully hard. 

Fuck.

He really needed to get laid. It’s been a few weeks since he and Paige had time. He’d been working almost non stop and she had been out of the country.

“So what are you going to sing first, Finn?” Paige asked politely as if nothing was wrong. Meanwhile she was rubbing Ben under the table, the dry friction making Ben want to hiss and pull away from her. At the same time, he wanted her to unzip his pants and take him in her warm hand.

Paige was a confident fucking tease. He’d known this for months, ever since their casual arrangement had started and under normal conditions he enjoyed her self assurance and bold moves, but he didn’t know how long he could keep this up tonight.

“Depends on how many of these I have.” Finn raised his martini glass with a devilish grin. “And on what Rose will agree to,” he added quickly when his girlfriend glared at him.

Rose giggled and rolled her eyes. “I don’t care what I sing. I just need to sing  _ something _ with Rey… It’s been a while since she’s been to one of these,” she whispered to her friends, her tone riddled with concern.

Ben ground his teeth and attempted to focus on anything other than Paige’s hand on him; Coming in his pants like an over eager teenager would be bad. What was it with everyone’s obsession over Rey singing? She surely couldn’t be that good, he thought pessimistically. They’re all biased and overly supportive, he decided silently as he observed. Or perhaps something had happened to her vocal cords.

Finn’s voice pulled him from him thoughts. “She got another rejection this week. I swear she’s on the verge of giving up.”

Ben’s eyes screwed up in confusion. Was she a professional singer? Granted an unsigned one, it appeared. An uncomfortable burn in his groin grabbed his attention. He stilled Paige’s hand with an insistent tug to her wrist as the friction became too much. 

Suddenly, a flash of bronze skin caught his eye. He turned his head toward the movement like a moth to a flame and took in the sight of Rey walking towards them. His body froze and 

he ground his teeth as he tried to reign in his reaction. She was hot as fuck, he realized, suddenly wondering why he hadn’t noticed it before. Her body was obviously beautiful, all smooth and tight, but  _ fuck _ . Eyes framed by black thick lashes and those lips with a perfect cupid's bow. The stark contrast of her long chestnut hair with red pouting lips tantalized him. He eyed her whole body again, suddenly well aware of her allure. His dick practically jumped in his pants. 

Shit _ .  _   
  


****

Rey walked out into the semi busy bar and found her friends, waving at Finn and Rose excitedly. When she reached them Rose stood up and embraced her tightly, bouncing up and down a little in excitement. Rey’s chest shook with a silent laugh. 

“Has Desiree come out to play tonight?” Finn asked a little too slyly.

“Who’s Desiree?” Phasma inquired not looking up from her phone.

Rey leaned over the table and snatched the phone from the blonde’s much larger hand. “What the fuck, Phas, it’s _ me _ obviously,” she huffed. “You know this.”

Phasma glanced up in confusion to see Rey’s new look, immediately forgetting her phone. “Wait, what happened? I thought this was just a karaoke night? Why do you look like you’re working?”

Rey dropped the phone on the table and shook her head, her hair and hoops now jingling as she moved all the while avoiding Ben’s piercing gaze. “ _ Really _ , Phas, you gotta cool it on the phone, it’s bordering on an obsession,” she said dryly avoiding the woman’s question. 

“Who’s Desiree?” Ben said. He meant it to sound casual, so much was clear from his forced body language, but it was practically a growl. 

She met his dark eyes and felt her stomach pool with lust. “Desiree’s my drunk stage alter ego so to speak… It’s a long story,” Rey said as she put her handbag down. “But it started a few years back when I got trashed, like  _ really _ fucked up, and ended up belting out Whitney Houston on a shite stage to the surprise of everyone, including the bar owner. The mic wasn’t even hooked up.” She shrugged. “That never stops Desiree though. She just sings louder. Finn named her that night and it stuck.”

Her friends all laughed at the inside joke as Ben’s eyes were glued to her. No one seemed to give it a second glance though, so maybe she was making it up? 

“I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of spending time with her in a few months, _ at least _ ,” Rose added, grabbing Rey’s attention. Her grin was way too wide. “Not since the last time you got plastered.”

Rey wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew they meant well. “Well, buckle up, I’m gettin’ a rum and coke. Desiree is coming out.” 

She darted to the bar without a second glance to grab another drink. She needed one, especially if Ben continued to stare at her like that. It made her confused, and slightly on edge. The bartender quickly made her drink and she went back to the group to find Poe sitting in her seat chatting with everyone. Of course he was.

“Hey,” Rey said sharply, a smirk betrayed her faux annoyance. Why Poe continued to flirt with Finn even though he was a happily taken man always baffled her, but we are who we are. Poe’s charismatic flirtatious nature and his need to be the center of attention was practically a religious experience for him. He never gave up with anyone to the point where no one, not even Rose, cared; Poe Dameron would flirt with a bucket of dirty water. They all knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t cross any boundaries. Poe meant no harm.

Catching Rey’s eye Poe stood up immediately. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I take your seat?” he asked, arms open wide and a smile that could stop a truck driver and make him fall on his knees. 

She quirked a brow. “Dameron, you arse, you know damn well you did,” she teased, mid laugh. 

“Sorry.” Poe playfully moved aside and kissed her on the cheek in greeting. “Glad to see you’re back,” he whispered so only she could hear. 

Rey nodded. Of course Poe was happy. He always got the best tips when she came to his assist on karaoke nights.

Poe looked towards the group and added a little louder, “I should get to work. The piano won’t work itself after all!” 

Rey sat down in her now unoccupied seat and rolled her eyes as everyone’s eyes were now on her. “What?” she scoffed, feeling suddenly self conscious.

Everyone quickly shook their heads. An assortment of unsubtle “Nothing” and “What?” came from the group. Rey internally groaned at their inability to be casual. Apparently, it hadn’t missed their attention that Rey had been trying to duck every and any chance to sing outside of work for the past five months. 

Rey gulped down half her drink in seconds, a warm buzz enveloping her limbs. That should make this easier. “So,” she said, licking her lips to taste the aftermath of her drink. “What’s everyone thinking of singing tonight? Show tunes? Classics? Current hits?” 

Rose and Finn locked eyes while Phasma smirked. “Show tunes,” Finn and Rose said at once. 

“The usual or something a bit different?” Rey asked, letting her shoulders relax. 

Rose eyes glittered with mischief. 

“That’s how you playin’ it then?” Rey laughed. 

Seconds later, Poe was at the mic stand. “Let’s get this party started! If you haven’t yet, come take a look at our song list and sign up,” he said with a wicked smile. 

She rolled her eyes as men and women alike quickly made their way to the stage. “Be right back,” Rey said as she stood and got in line to grab a couple of time slots for herself. Rose quickly caught up with her. 

“So I was thinking,” Rose whispered to Rey as they reached the head of the line. “I have a great idea for a girl group song.”

“Really?” 

“Mmhmm.”

After countless horrible renditions of popular show tunes and classic karaoke songs sung by strangers, Rey was now semi-drunk and having a fantastic time with her friends. She’d almost forgotten about what plagued her daily life and of the moody man with gorgeous hair and piercing brown eyes who was currently getting his ear bitten playfully by one of her friends. Almost. If only they weren’t sitting directly across from him.

When Poe caught Rey’s eye she knew she was up next. She finished her drink and checked her makeup in her iphone camera as the last person finished their terribly off key rendition of U2’s Beautiful Day. “Anyone wanna join me for the first song?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow as she glanced at everyone. 

“Nay, I’m good,” Phasma said.

“I’m busy,” Paige smirked as she ran a hand through Ben’s hair, who was avoiding Rey’s gaze all night, which just further pissed her off. 

“Finn?” Rey asked hopefully.

“Nope, sorry girl,” Finn said as he pulled Rose closer to his side.

“Next one?” Rose asked, a little too casually.

Rey sighed. She knew what they were doing. She didn’t need a billboard to hit her in the face to see their game. They all wanted her to sing alone. 

“Rey!” Poe yelled as the music ended and the person stepped off stage. 

“Okay, then, traitors,” Rey deadpanned to her friends with a winning smile as her hope for a duet disappeared. “I guess it’s just me.”

She fixed her hair nervously, got up and walked to the stage. Now or never, she decided. Might as well go all out. She whispered to Poe the song she chose and went to the microphone stand, gripping it casually as her heart started to pound. 

Rey laughed nervously into the mic when her “fan” - when will that youtube song die? - started clapping for her before she even said a word let alone sang anything.

“Figured all my queens out here tonight would enjoy one of my favorite karaoke classics, but don’t get your hopes up too much! It’s a slow one,” Rey said as all eyes turned to her. Rarely did someone bother to speak to the crowd on one of these nights and she knew it; usually people were either too drunk or simply didn’t care. But Rey wasn’t like them. She loved being on stage, it was practically a second home to her, so she didn’t mind the attention. It gave her strength and the adrenaline she need to perform.

However, the second she caught Ben’s curious eyes lock onto hers, she was a goner. Her earlier anger was instantly dosed with cold water. The instrumental began softly behind her and Rey smirked at Ben. In an instant, Rey knew exactly what to do. What she knew best. She’d play.

The game was on.   
  


****

Ben had been doing his best for the past hour and six minutes to avoid Rey. To avoid her beautiful hazel eyes, the sweet music of her laugh and the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. She was bright like a ray of sunlight and he wanted to be burned by her. But he couldn’t. He was with Paige tonight and, anyway, he didn’t have time for anything more. His lifestyle didn’t allow it. So he watched from afar and told himself that her friends were being ridiculous. That no way could her voice be as nice as they all seemed to believe. Ben pretended to be disinterested. He was good at pretending; it was his job after all.

That was, until she jogged up to the stage, her ass swinging to an invisible rhythm, and took the mic, blushing as she explained her first song. Ben held his breath, unsure of what she’d chosen to sing, and watched with bated breath, ignoring everyone around him, including Paige who was whispering something to him.

The melody began, a soft piano, to a song Ben didn’t recognize, but before he had a chance to pick up on it, Rey was staring directly at him, embarrassment and discomfort long gone. In its place was the heated stare of a determined woman. She was getting into character. 

Rey closed her eyes and started crooning, “ _ Listen _ , to the song here in my heart, to the melody I start but  _ can’t _ complete.” A smooth and silky rich voice suddenly took over her body, which made Ben pause, gulping instantly as she opened her eyes and stared straight at him again. Her voice slowly grew in volume as she swayed to the music, her head tilting and her eyebrows creasing in concentration.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He had forced himself to not stare, despite himself, with much success. And yet when she sang, her voice, confidence radiating off of her, he couldn’t look away. He was captivated. 

The song’s tempo sped up and Rey lifted the mic from its stand and leaned forward. Her free hand was on her diaphragm as she opened her mouth wide and belted out, “_Oh _the time has come for my dreams to be heard, they will not be pushed aside or turned into your own, all ‘cause you _won’t_ _listen_.” She tapped her stomach to the beat and bent forward slightly as her voice - which was now dripping with raw emotion - had drowned out everything else. 

The whole bar quieted down, everyone’s eyes on the small and seemingly average girl whose voice was booming over everyone else, drowning out the entire crowd. 

“ _ Listen _ , I am alone at a crossroads.” Rey shook her head as if she had been possessed by something Ben didn’t understand, her eyes now closed again. Her voice momentarily becoming both broken and velvety, yet, unquestionably more powerful than he thought humanly possible. 

Ben got lost in the richness of her voice, the way he swore he felt her very soul in every syllable she enunciated, with an American accent no less, but he could barely follow the song, far too focused on how content she appeared on stage. The way her every mannerism had suddenly changed and become more fluid. The way she opened up as the song progressed. It set him on edge as goosebumps trailed his flesh. It was intoxicating and he’d barely had anything to drink. 

The song ended suddenly. When had that happened? Ben blinked as the crowd erupted in applause, some camera flashes going off. Was she famous? he wondered. She had to be. Nothing else made sense. 

He knew very little of popular music, sticking to the classic rock he listened to growing up as a result of his father. Maybe he was missing something everyone else knew? He glanced around to see if he saw people were getting out pens for autographs. Besides a couple of people who were clearly taking Rey’s photo he saw only interest on their faces, not recognition. So maybe she was a semi-famous singer? Or maybe Rey was an actress who just sang for fun sometimes? He needed to know, but it would be rude to pull her aside and ask so he stayed seated, pretending that his entire whole world hadn’t just been shaken with one simple song. 

“Okay, you had your fun! Paige, Rose, Phas get your arses up here now!” Rey yelled into the mic. Waving them over, she laughed, her shoulders relaxing once more as her breathing returned to normal. 

Ben looked around and noticed quite a few people deflate at that statement and return to their friendly discussions, no longer interested in Rey; she couldn’t seem to care less. She either didn’t understand her effect on people or she simply chose to ignore it because it was obvious that the majority of the audience would have gladly taken another song, if not five more. Ben sure would have stayed for it. 

The girls all got up and ran to the stage without further ado. Ben let out a deep breath he had been holding and attempted to sink into his chair despite the evident nature of their incompatible size difference. At least Paige wasn’t talking to him anymore. 

****

Rey backed up from the mic as they hit the stage. Phasma was glaring at her as if she would have preferred to hit someone than stand up here - apparently, Phas wasn’t drunk enough because drunk Phas  _ loved _ singing. Rey bit back a comment about how she should have prepared for this as the other two joined them on stage. 

“What song ladies?” Poe asked. 

Rey shrugged. “You had an idea, Rose?” 

Rose bit her lip. “Yea, well I was thinking... I changed my mind. Why don’t we do a regular hit of ours?” Rose said, her voice way too happy as she met Rey’s gaze. 

Rey nodded, knowing exactly where this was going. “Can you play Express from the Burlesque soundtrack?” Rey asked Poe. 

They’d never sung the song here, per say, but it was a usual for the group; the fact that one day five years ago Rey, Rose and Paige had bonded over their mutual love for the cliche soundtrack by creating a dance for half of the songs certainly helped when it came to karaoke. Ever since, they’ve always used Express and Show Me Your Burlesque as their fun songs. It had taken a bit for Phasma to get on board, but they could get hammered Phasma to do almost anything. She was a  _ beast _ . 

“I don’t know the tune by heart but I have the Karaoke version. Give me a second,” Poe said as he pulled up a screen on his laptop. 

Rose, Paige and Phasma all walked to the second mic and left Rey the other one. She tilted her head at Rose to get her to come over. 

“What?” Rose asked, confused. 

“You can barely reach the mic. Just stand with me,” Rey whispered at her friend. It wasn’t a lie. Rose was much shorter than Paige and Phasma.

“Oh,” Rose said. “ I’ll be fine,” she said quietly, so the mic wouldn’t pick it up. 

Rey rolled her eyes and then turned to the microphone. “Anyone here love musicals?” When people continued talking amongst themselves, Rey practically groaned. Guess it’s time to get her game face on. 

“People!” Rey yelled, suddenly feeling way more drunk, not slurring her words drunk, but punchy drunk. “Come on! My Xtina bitches, you out there? Or am I singing to Cher queens?”

Slowly people turned around to watch her again. A few people screamed “both” or some other answer to her question. Rey grinned wide, loving the glares she was getting. She didnt care if she was interrupting them, this was too much fun. Plus she knew they were going to sound good. They’d spent enough time getting the harmony right and none of them were  _ that _ drunk tonight. 

Rey missed this.

She turned to see Poe nod at her once, her go sign, and then he pressed play. She nodded to her three friends who all suddenly looked serious and then a bluesy beat hit. She knew her cue. 

“It’s a cold and crazy world that’s ragin’ outside. Well, baby me and all my girls are bringin’ on the fire,” Rey sung, her voice rich and low, sultry like Christina’s on the track. The girls started snapping and swaying their hips to the track as she sang lead vocals. 

Rey quickly got into their normal routine, jutting out her hip at just the right angle as she danced to the beat, when she found Ben’s eyes glued to her. It made her pause for a millisecond but she recovered. “Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest, it’s a life, it’s a style, it’s a need, it’s  _ Burlesque _ ,” she crooned into the old microphone as she, without thinking, seductively ran her hand down from her hair to her chest and side, drifting down her breast and her uncovered stomach to her hip and coming up in an almost porn star Vana White move as she ground her hips against nothing. They were all doing it but Rey could have sworn that Ben muttered fuck under his breath and saw his chest hitch as he watched her body gyrate on stage. 

They met eyes as the guitar solo started, giving Rey a moment to compose herself. She quickly broke eye contact for she knew she absolutely was too drunk for whatever this was. She shook it off. It was nothing. Just her drunk brain fucking with her. 

“If you know it, join in!” Rey offered as they all started snapping along to the beat. Rey found someone else in the audience to pretend to eye fuck. Someone she didn’t know. Someone most likely gay. Someone she imagined she’d never meet, which was much safer. Much safer than Ben Solo. A man she didn’t know and yet hated. 

“E-X-P-R-E-S-S,  _ love _ ,  _ sex _ , ladies no  _ regrets _ ,” they all sang in harmony, despite Rey’s voice being the only distinguishable vocal. She caught Rose’s eye and almost laughed, her grin so wide Rey could barely handle it as the girls sang backup. 

Rey took a quick deep breath and let everything go. Getting lost in the song, she belted out, “Been  _ holdin _ ’ back for quite some  _ time _ and finally the moment’s  _ right _ . I love to make the people  _ star _ e..” 

Rey took over the stage the second she let her vibrato shine through and this time she let it take over; she didn’t try to tamper down the noise that escaped her chest. She let herself sing as loud as she wanted. It was freeing, which wasn’t lost to the audience. Her hips and head swayed as her free hand flew through the air between gliding over her body. Focusing on the lyrics and her breath, everything else disappeared. 

The song was going by in a flash. Rey lost track of the routine as she lost herself in the lyrics, enjoying the way people gaped at her as she let loose. “I tease 'em 'til they're on the  _ edge _ , they screamin' more for  _ more _ and  _ more _ they  _ beg _ ,” Rey sang with a velvety smooth low voice as she made eye contact with a man who was screaming something like “yes, you get it!” But she didn’t know for sure. 

Rey grabbed the mic, pulling the stand with her, and closed her eyes. Without thinking she opened her eyes and found Ben in the audience. “I know it’s me they  _ come _ to  _ see _ , my  _ pleasure _ brings them  _ to _ their  _ knees _ .” Even though most of the crowded bar was staring at her, all she could see was him. Rey was too far gone to reel herself back in and in the moment she didn’t care. Her eyes never left him as she sang along with the chorus, whipping her hair as she danced on stage, practically jumping by the end. 

Rey ran her free hand down her chest, her eyes never leaving Ben’s face as she sang with her friends. “Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch? Step into the fantasy, you’ll never wanna leave, baby let's give it to you.”

What felt like seconds later, but was more like over a minute, the song died down and her friends were all giggling as they ran over to her, but her eyes were still on Ben who was giving her the most perplexing but intoxicating stare she had ever witnessed. She licked her lips and his eyes darted to them. She could tell he was breathing heavily. If a song could make him this intense, fuck, Rey thought to herself, how passionate was he in bed? 

She was ripped from her thoughts by Rose’s hand on her arm. “That was amazing!” she shrieked excitedly. “What came  _ over _ you? You were so good!” 

Rey laughed and ran her hand through her now wet hair from sweat. 

“Okay, girls?” Poe said. “Another one?” 

“Rey?” Rose asked. “One more?” 

She shook her head. “No, not right now. You three sing something. I need water,” Rey said before she dropped from the stage and made her way to their table. She needed to get her shite together fast. She needed less Desiree and more Rey. 

“You’re fucking flawless, my dear,” said a man in his late thirties wearing a bright pink skin tight shirt. 

Rey stopped and thanked him as she did multiple other people who complimented her before continuing her way to the table. When she got there she snatched Finn’s water away from him and took large gulps to keep her throat from becoming raw; warm water would have been best, but she knew she’d never get that here. She dropped the empty bottle on the table and looked around, realizing that the person she had hoped to talk to had disappeared. 

“Where’s Ben?”

“What?” Finn asked, distracted by watching his girlfriend sing a massively popular song on stage as they spoke. 

“Ben,” Rey yelled over the speakers. “Where is Ben?”

“Oh.” Finn shrugged off her question, his eyes still on the stage. “He said something about needing to leave.”

Rey’s cheeks colored with embarrassment as she chewed on her lip. At the time Rey had thought nothing of her actions, but she had just openly flirted with Ben Solo, right? The notorious asshole and possible boyfriend of Paige. Her  _ friend, _ Paige. 

That could be problematic, especially since it appeared Ben had been so uncomfortable with it that he’d left. 

But maybe it hadn’t been that bad? He could have needed to leave for another reason, she decided, feeling a little weight subside at the thought. Maybe he was working early like Rose tomorrow. It was possible. And none of her friends seemed to have noticed their intense eye contact verging on eye fucking mere moments ago, but perhaps she was too smashed to gauge her friends reactions right now. 

“Bloody hell,” she grumbled to herself. Her head was woozy and she was anxious thinking she might have fucked up her friendships because she looked too sexy at a hot boy. She’d deal with everything tomorrow, she decided as she made her way to the bar for another rum and coke. They weren’t in high school. Everything would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment and kudos if you like and come chat with me on twitter @reylospacebitch
> 
> xoxo


End file.
